Blog użytkownika:ArCzI58/Five Nights at Freddy's oczami nas - cz.1 Noc 1
Jest poniedziałek, godzina 19 wieczorem. Właśnie nasz tutaj główny bohater znany jako „Mike”, obudził się. Jak co dzień, najpierw idzie się umyć. Podczas tego mycia się.. nie zapłacił rachunków za wodę i nie mógł się umyć . Mike, bardzo wściekły, zniszczył drogie perfumy swojej dziewczyny. Nic go nie mogło bardziej wkurzyć, niż fakt, że jego dziewczyna jest u kochanka. Zwykle nie miał nawet na myśli, że jego dziewczyna siedzi u kochanka, ale dzisiaj to był zły dzień… 23.00 – godzina do rozpoczęcia jego pierwszej zmiany. Zmienił swój strój w szatni na strój nocnego stróża – fioletowe spodnie, fioletowa koszulka z odznaką i czapeczka z napisem „Stróż nocny”. Zbliżała się 00.00 – przez kilka minut Mike myślał, dlaczego to miejsce ma tak złą opinię. Słyszał o jakimś morderstwie, o tym, jak stało się to słynne „'The Bite of ‘87”', oraz opinie Sanepidu na temat tych animatroników. Nagle zadzwonił telefon. Odebrał, a głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki powiadał: „'Uh, 'Halo, halo? Em, chciałem nagrać wiadomość pomagającą ci oswoić się z tą pracą. Em, pracowałem w tej pizzeri przed tobą. Skończyłem swój ostatni tydzień. Więc, wiem że może być lekko przytłaczająca, lecz jestem tutaj, aby powiedzieć ci, że nie ma tu o co się martwić. Dobrze się sprawujesz, więc skupmy się na pomocy ukończenia twojego tygodnia. OK? '' Em, zobaczmy... po pierwsze jest tu wprowadzenie od pizzerii, które powinienem przeczytać. Więc, "Witaj w Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Magicznym miejscu, do którego dzieci i dorośli przychodzą aby przeżyć niezapomniane wrażenia! Nie odpowiadamy za uszkodzenia ciała. Jeśli zostanie coś takiego odkryte brakująca osoba zostanie odnaleziona w 90 dni lub wcześniej. ''Bla, bla, bla. Teraz brzmi to strasznie, ale wiem, że nie ma się o co martwić. Cóż, animatroniki stają się nieprzewidywalne nocą, ale czy to moja wina? Nie. Wymuszano na mnie słuchanie tych głupich piosenek przez 20 lat i nigdy nie mogłem się nawet wykąpać? Mogę być drażliwy tej nocy. Więc, zapamiętaj, te animatroniki mają specjalne miejsce w sercach dzieci więc musimy okazać im trochę szacunku. ''' '''Więc jak już pewnie zauważyłeś, roboty mogą poruszać się w trakcie nocy. Em...Coś dzieje się z ich mechanizmami kiedy są wyłączone zbyt długo. Em, kiedyś mogły spacerować podczas dnia, ale wtedy to się stało. The Bite of '87. To niesamowite, że człowiek może żyć bez płatu czołowego, wiesz?' ' Em, teraz coś o twoim bezpieczeństwie. Jedynym ryzykiem bycia stróżem nocnym tutaj, jest fakt iż animatroniki mogą nie uważać cię za osobę. Będziesz im przypominał endoszkielet na którym jeszcze nie ma kostiumu, a to jest przeciw zasadom. Najprawdopodobniej będą próbowały...siłą włożyć cię w kostium Freddiego. Umm... To nie byłoby takie złe, gdyby kostiumy nie był wypełnione belkami, przewodami i urządzeniami animatroników (być może chodzi o endoszkielet), szczególnie w okolicach twarzy, więc możesz sobie wyobrazić, że trzymanie głowy w czymś takim może wywołać lekki dyskomfort... i śmierć. Uhh... Jedyne części ciebie, które prawdopodobnie będą widoczne to oczy i zęby; będą wystawać z maski... Taa, nie wspomnieli ci o tym kiedy się na to pisałeś. Ale, hej! Pierwszy dzień powinien być prosty. Pogadam z tobą jutro, uh, sprawdzaj kamery i pamiętaj, żeby zamykać drzwi tylko wtedy, kiedy będzie to absolutnie konieczne. Muszę oszczędzać energię. W porządku. Dobrej nocy. "' ' ' ' ''' '''Nie wiedział, co i jak się dzieje się z tą pizzerią. Włączył kamerę, i nie uwierzył co się stało. Na scenie, gdzie był Freddy, Chica i Bonnie, zabrakło Bonniego. Zaczął nerwowo szukać po kamerach, gdzie on jest. Krzyczał i to bardzo głośno. Na szczęście znalazł go na kamerze 1B. zamknął kamerę. Zaczął zapoznawać się z mechanizmem drzwi. Zamknął, otwierał, zamknął, otwierał i świecił lampką. Gdy się zapoznał z tym do końca, nastała już 2 AM. Sprawdza, i o mało nie dostaje zawału. Bonnie wrócił na scenę i ujrzał, że te 3 animatroniki patrzą się w kamerę, jakby wiedziały, że są obserwowane. Zaczął oglądać inne pokoje. Kuchnia miała zepsutą kamerę, rejestrowała tylko dźwięk. Schowek, pokój z maskami, te „punkty śmierci’ co są przy jego drzwiach. Gdy wszedł na kamerę 5, zobaczył 4, ostatniego animatronika – Foxyego. Pokazywał swoją twarz, ze złotymi kłami i widział odbicie, czegoś jakby haka. - Aha, rozumiem, że Freddy to niedźwiedź, Bonnie to królik, Chica to kurczak, a Foxy… najwyraźniej lis pirat. Świetna pomysł – Mówił do siebie. Nagle zauważył – 5 AM, a ma tylko 15 % energii. Ten „Phone Guy” wspominał, aby oszczędzał. Załamał się. Jeszcze to nie koniec – Chica i Bonnie chcieli wejść do biura. Wystraszył się i natychmiast zamknął drzwi dygoczącą ręką. Obydwoje drzwi. Gdy sobie poszli, Mike otworzył drzwi i odetchnął z ulgą. Nagle zdarzyło się coś, do czego nie mógł dopuścić – koniec energii. Wie, że czeka go niemiła sytuacja. Usłyszał dziwną melodyjkę (March Torreadora Freddiego) i czekał, żeby nastała godzina 6 – koniec jego zmiany. Zrobiło się tak ciemno, że nic nie widział, nawet swojego nosa. Stało się to, czego oczekiwał – 6AM. Zabrzmiały dzwony oznaczające koniec zmiany. Zapaliło się światło, zauważył, że Freddy już miał się na niego rzucić. Nie wiemy, jaka to była jego ulga. Następna nocka za kilka dni. :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach